A Day In The Bakery
by Ink Slave
Summary: Karan has tried to teach the boys how to bake so she could have some help in the shop, Nezumi has a little too much fun tasting everything and soon a food war begins.


"And what is _that_ you're baking?" Nezumi stood behind Shion, eyeing the pastry he was frosting from over his shoulder.

"Nezumi. I told you, you've been banned from the bakery, go back upstairs." He replied with a smirk on his face. Karan had been teaching both males to bake and help hold down the shop originally, until it had been made pretty clear that Nezumi couldn't resist 'sampling' everything they made.

"Banned!? How horribly medieval of you, Shion. Exiling me for simply tasting?" Nezumi feigned a shocked expression and maneuvered around Shion to better observe the baked-goods.

"Exiling you for eating all the merchandise! I've been working very hard on these cupcakes and I haven't even tasted the frosting!" Shion's brow furrowed as he concentrated on swirling the icing like his mother had showed him.

"Nezumi, Shion let you come back down to help?" Karan said cheerfully as she passed both of them to put a fresh batch of muffins on display.

"Eh, Let's not put too much stock into pesky details." Nezumi waved his hand dismissively with a smile on his face as he watched Shion attempt to hold a serious expression. Karan giggled to herself and returned to the back room with the oven.

"Shion, let me help you, I promise I'll be good." Nezumi batted his eyes at the other playfully which caused the red-eyed boy to look up at him suspiciously.

"Cross my heart, your Majesty." He leaned in closer to Shion and twirled a tendril of white hair in between his fingers.

A faint blush crossed Shion's face as he attempted to not meet Nezumi's gaze.

"Don't call me that." He muttered, the blush deepening in his cheeks as Nezumi leaned even closer to lightly kiss the skin beneath Shion's ear.

"Oh hush, you know you like it." He whispered huskily.

"N-Nezumi…I'm trying to work." Shion stammered.

"You're right." Nezumi pulled swiftly away with a newly frosted cupcake in his grasp. "I really should let you get back to work, and I deeply apologize for the distraction your Majesty." He bowed dramatically as Shion looked from the table to his hand having just realized he'd been duped.

"Nezumi! Give that back! It won't be a complete dozen anymore!" Shion went to swing his arm out and point accusingly at the other male, momentarily forgetting it was the arm that held the frosting spoon. Nezumi gasped audibly as a glop of frosting smacked him in the face.

Grey eyes glared up at Shion "So you've resorted to a violent reign." He began to wipe the sweet paste off of his cheek as Shion stood motionless unsure of how to react. Nezumi stared down at the frosting in his hand and then back up to a still wordless Shion.

"Not even going to apologize, eh?"

Shion's straight face broke into an uproar of laughter until he realized the other had moved closer to him, he glanced up only to have the stolen cupcake smashed into his face.

"Tsk, tsk, Shion, didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with your food?" Nezumi chided as his face too went into a full blown smile, which then turned into an all out laugh when he noticed Shion's taken aback expression.

—

"Shion! Nezumi! What on earth are you two doing in here?!" Karan exclaimed, surprised to see the once neat and tidy bakery reduced to a disaster.

A midst the smashed, flattened cupcakes and the frosting all over the floor and walls there were two certain males wrestling on the floor, each armed with wide grins and cupcakes. At some point Nezumi had managed to commandeer the bowl of frosting and the spoon that started the entire ordeal and Shion, once only concerned with perfecting the frosting swirl, was wasting no time in shoving pieces of cupcake into waves of raven hair. They both looked up embarrassed to see they'd been caught.

"Uhm…hi Mom." Shion lay underneath Nezumi who was straddling him to easily wipe icing on his face.

Karan sighed yet couldn't help but giggle at the two. "Well, I don't think anybody wanted cupcakes today anyways." She laughed "As long as you boys clean up this mess, I didn't see a thing." She waved her hand up and vanished back to the other room.

"Nezumi! Get off me, we need to clean up!" Shion squirmed underneath the weight of his lover.

"Heh, not quite yet." He leaned in to passionately kiss the other, catching Shion off guard he figured due to the catch in his breath. Nezumi tangled his fingers into white hair and kissed Shion fervently up his neck, licking away the frosting along the way.

Shion moaned lightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention he was getting to the sensitive area. Nezumi smirked into the kiss and pulled back, gazing into red eyes and stroking their owner's cheek before he rose off the ground.

"C'mon little snake, let's get to cleaning the bakery." He offered his hand out to Shion who was then hoisted off the ground, his face gave off a hint of disappointment.

Nezumi smirked, seeing it, and kissed him seductively but quickly. "Don't worry, I'll have plenty of time later to finish cleaning _all_ that frosting off of you."

* * *

A/N So this is one of the few no.6 drabble/one shots I had lying around my tumblr and decided to upload them. If you follow me for Bleach stories I'm sure this will come seemingly out of left field. Not to worry though! I'll be updating "At First Glance" soon!


End file.
